¿Donde estoy Es el mundo mágico!
by Maite Malfoy
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica que pide un deseo y al día siguiente amanece siendo una de las hermanas Black pero es una chica bastante especial... Amor,aventura pero sobretodo felicidad.


**_CAPITULO 1: El deseo_**

**_Kat:_**

**_Estoy emocionada, por fin salió la última película de Harry Potter, la ocho, Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 2, fui al cine sola, pero es que ¿con quién más podría compartir mis fantasías? Con nadie, quien más que tu comparte mi amor con ese mundo, desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo, poder soñar juntas, recuerdas cuando soñábamos con ser parte de ese mundo que las dos amamos, bueno yo nunca lo podre olvidar, yo soñaba con ser una Black, la menor de las hermanas Black, y tu soñabas con ser una Weasley, yo soñaba con mi amor Sirius, y tú con el tuyo Remus, era tan divertido, cuando nos imaginábamos en ese mundo, las dos juntas ,como disfrutábamos, tú me reclamabas que como podía amar a Bellatrix, siendo la que mato a Sirius, y yo solo te respondía que solo ella podía matarlo, si siempre eh sabido que mis gustos son extraños, amo a los Black, a los Merodeadores, a los Mortifagos, a los Weasley (menos a Molly lo sabes) y a los Gaunt, extraña mi forma de pensar lo sé , pero aun así soñábamos juntas, desearía que estuvieras aquí para volver a soñar, juntas como antes, recuerdas Maite Black y Katherine Weasley, que divertidos esos tiempos, bueno volviendo al mundo real, hoy es mi quince años, no me hace ilusión, preferiría que estuvieras aquí . No sabes cuánto te extraño y cuanto desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo, de nuevo._**

**_Hasta aquí dejo mi carta, no puedo seguir, mis fuerzas no son suficientes._**

**_Pronto te escribiré lo prometo._**

**_Te quiere tu amiga:_**

**_Maite_**

_No llores más por ella, no llores hoy por ella._ Me dije a mi misma, mientras me alistaba para la estúpida fiesta de quince años, pero como no llorar, el año pasado perdí a mi mejor y única amiga. Y ahora cumplo quince años y me tengo que vestir de princesa, y hacer todas las estúpidas, tradiciones, obligada por mi madre. No me interesaba fiesta, lo único que me interesa es que termine y ver mis regalos, y por fin ver que tantas cosas de Harry Potter me habrán regalado, y es que desde que Katherine me dejo eso es todo lo que me importa, Harry Potter, ¿porque ella se tuvo que ir y dejarme sola?, no lo sé y nunca lo sabré, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es refugiarme en el mundo que JK Rowling creo. Mientras me maquillaba, frente al gran espejo de mi habitación pensé en Kat, y de nuevo se me humedecieron los ojos, no podía seguir así llorando cada vez que la recordaba. Me acerque a mi laptop y puse la única canción que me hacía sentirme un poco mejor.

_Yo te extrañare_

_Tenlo por seguro_

_Fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos_

_Que vivimos juntos._

_Los detalles las pequeñas cosas_

_Lo que parecía no importante_

_Son las que más invaden mi mente_

_Al recordarte._

Deje la canción sonado mientras me escabullía a lavarme la cara de nuevo, pero ¿cuántas veces había soñado con mi fiesta de quince años?, y que mi mejor amiga me acompañara, ahora ella está en otro mundo y yo estoy sola aquí soportando, me enjuague la cara, y cerré los ojos fuertemente, tal vez esperando que algún día, al hacer eso el dolor se vuelva menor, no lo sé, continúe con los ojos cerrados, pringando mi cara con agua, para olvidar, abrí de nuevo los ojos, y me vi, claro ahora tenía los ojos rojos. ¡Definitivamente solo eso faltaba!, pero bueno ahora a terminar de maquillarme, camine para quedar enfrente del espejo nuevamente, pase sombras por mis parpados, un poco de delineador, rímel, y un poco de lápiz de labios para completar, no dure mucho tiempo, supongo, porque la canción aun seguía sonando cuando termine, cerré de nuevo los ojos y deje que la música suplantara el dolor.

La vida es polvo puede esparcirse en un momento nada trajiste nada te llevas solo lo que había dentro

— ¿Maite ya estas lista? — me interrumpió de voz de mi madre desde la parte baja de la casa.

—Claro mamá— le dije, la verdad ya tenía mi vestido, ya me había maquillado y ya me había peinado no faltaba nada más, no había aceptado una fiesta real solo algo significativo, con la familia y los amigos más cercanos, claro que si Kat, estuviera aquí todo sería muy diferente…

Interrumpí mis pensamientos las lagrimas estaban por volver a salir. Baje cuidadosamente, intentando no caerme, no soy buena con tacos altos, y menos en vestido, mi madre Gabrielle, ya me esperaba en la entrada, divina como siempre, su cabello negro le caía en forma de cascada por la espalda, el maquillaje simple le acentuaba los rasgos, y el vestido, claro un vestido sencillo en tonos azul y grises, con un corte a un lado, y sandalias de taco plateadas, ¿Por qué me aliste tanto, teniendo a mi madre cerca?, no valía la pena, ella siempre me superaría en belleza, me subí al auto, tome mi MP3 y empecé a escuchar música pero que otra cosa podía hacer, empecé a pasar las canciones, necesitaba alguna que no me deprimiera, al final no encontré nada y termine escuchando, algo de Justin Bieber, para variar, no es mi música predilecta, pero al menos no me entra la depresión cuando la escucho. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, si por mi fuera hubiera celebrado mi quince años leyendo Harry Potter, y revoloteando en algunas páginas de internet que trataran el mismo tema, deje que las fantasías inundaran mi mente, porque claro nunca serian nada más que eso fantasías.

_Yo siendo una bruja, en el mundo de Harry Potter, cambiando la historia, con mi adorado Sirius Black._

—Maite, llegamos— me dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Claro— fue lo único que respondí.

No tome conciencia de mis actos, todo sucedió por inercia, baje del auto, y camine lentamente hacia el salón que mi madre eligió para la fiesta, y ahí estaban mis damas de honor, todas tan emocionadas por la fiesta, aunque en mi la fiesta, **mi **fiesta, no causaba ninguna ilusión excepto recuerdos, amargos recuerdos, con mi amiga Kat, años atrás pensando en cómo sería esa fiesta, habíamos soñado que sería con todos los invitados disfrazados, todos con varitas y túnicas como en el mundo que las dos amábamos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Maite! — me dijo María una de mis damas.

Una chica de rostro redondo y ojos claros. Ni siquiera tengo una idea de cómo llego a ser dama, si tal vez dos veces es lo más que eh hablado con ella, creo que estuvo en el funeral de mi amiga, mientras yo lloraba inconsolablemente, ella estaba entre las personas del Colegio que se acercaron a dar sus condolencias, tal vez mi madre pensó que la quería, o que era mi amiga, como yo no tome ningún papel en los preparativos de la fiesta mi madre hizo todo, claro por eso ella estaba ahí en ese momento, por mi madre.

—Gracias— respondí sin emoción alguna en mi voz.

Al poco tiempo todas las damas empezaron a felicitarme, yo solo les respondí con una sonrisa, tal vez pensaron que por los nervios no podía hablar, pero jamás se imaginaron que no podría haber una quinceañera menos ilusionada que yo, mi madre llego y empezó a ponernos en posición para iniciar la típica entrada de las damas y la "feliz" quinceañera al salón, sonreí eso esperaban todos de mi, sonreí sin la más mínima emoción, un muchacho se puso a mi lado, lo mire por un segundo confundida, pero de pronto comprendí que ese era mi chambelán, el muchacho que habían elegido para mí, lo tome por el brazo, como supuse que debía de hacer. La música pronto empezó a sonar y todos iniciamos a caminar a un paso lento hacia el salón, yo entre en mi paraíso personal, no quería tomar conciencia de la fiesta.

_El mundo de Harry Potter, Sirius Black como mi novio, yo en Hogwarts, cambiando la historia._

De repente sentí como mi chambelán me tomo por la cintura, el Valls había iniciado, ni siquiera preste atención a la canción. Comencé a bailar, me imagine que mi chambelán era Sirius mi amado personaje.

Bailábamos por el salón, aunque el salón que mis ojos veían, no era el mismo en el que bailaba, mis ojos veían el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, las estrellas por cielo. El baile termino, mi chambelán, puso una candela en mis manos, me tocaba decir cosas buenas de todas mis damas, pero si apenas las conocía como decir alguna virtud de alguien que has visto dos o tres veces. Camine despacio hacia la primera, lo único que se me ocurrió fue decir las virtudes de mi mejor amiga, es que faltaba en la fiesta, de ella sí que tenía sus virtudes claras y no solo catorce, miles y miles, así que de cada una dije lo que pensaba de mi amiga. _Honesta, Vanidosa, Sincera, Amigable, Única, Carismática, Extrovertida, Soñadora, Leal, Fiel, Grandiosa, Mi gran apoyo, Humilde, Inteligente._

¿Acerté en alguna? No lo sé, puede que la más Tonta le allá dicho inteligente, o la más tímida, extrovertida, solo dije las cosas que le habría dicho a mi mejor amiga si hubiera estado allí, ocupando el lugar de por respeto nadie tomo, el de la dama numero quince, y la más especial. No sé qué paso después, anduve de brazo en brazo, al poco tiempo inicio la cena, no probé bocado, luego más baile, participe al inicio pasados unos treinta minutos con la escusa, de cansancio volví a mi mesa, llego una mariachi, supongo que era para hacer la fiesta más amena, o para sorprenderme, no lo sé, lo que menos se esperaron es que acabara llorando por Mel, ella que amaba las rancheras, y todo lo relacionado con México, su grande sueño siempre fue conocer el país algo que nunca podrá cumplir. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir cuando las lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro, claro ellos pensaba que lloraba d felicidad, que estúpidos, si supieran que en mi corazón es lo que menos existe la felicidad, ese sentimiento se fue el día que Kat, salió del hospital, en un ataúd. Empecé a llorar sin control cuando el mariachi canto _Amor Eterno,_ mi madre comprendió que no lloraba de Felicidad, corrió a abrazarme, duro casi media hora en consolarme.

—Tranquila, mi niña, tranquila— me decía mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando por fin deje de llorar mi mamá decidió que era momento de cantar cumpleaños, todos se acercaron al enorme pastel, diez pisos, a mi casi me arrastraron a reunirme con los invitados que ya rodeaban el pastel, cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme, sonreí, tomaron esto como una señal y empezaron a cantar,

_Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti,_

Si claro, un feliz cumpleaños, me dije a mi misma.

_Cumpleaños, Maite, cumpleaños feliz._

—Pide un deseo— me dijeron a coro todos los presentes.

Lo pensé durante un momento que podía desear

_Deseo estar en el mundo de Harry Potter, cambiar la historia, estar con mi amado Sirius Black, y que Kat esté presente_. Dije para mí misma. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas.

Sople las candelas, una a una, observe con la llama de cada una de ellas se apagaba. Todos comenzaron aplaudir, y la música volvió a iniciar. Esta vez ni siquiera me preocupe por guardar apariencias, eh intentar bailar, les sonreía a todos desde mi mesa.

— ¿Que deseaste?— me pregunto María, la dama que había visto anteriormente.

—Si te lo digo no se cumple—

—Tienes razón Maite— me dijo con una sonrisa tonta. —Pero recuerda que el deseo de tus quince años es el más fuerte de todos.

Ella supongo intentaba ser amable, pero no le pude responder. Me imagine de nuevo en mi adorado mundo, mi mente se perdió en los jardines de Hogwarts, en los magos y brujas en mi Sirius Black.

El resto de la fiesta no se qué paso, cuando volví a tomar conciencia ya iba de vuelta a mi casa.

— ¿Maite la pásate bien?— me pregunto mi madre.

Que le podía responder que no después de todo lo que ella hizo para que la fiesta valiera, la pena.

—Claro madre, la disfrute a lo grande— le dije con una sonrisa

—Se que extrañas a Kat, pero ella está ahora en un lugar mejor, y sé que no le gustaría que estés llorando por ella.

—Lo sé madre lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar Kat, era la única que me comprendía, incluso mejor que yo misma.

—Siempre es duro perder a un ser querido.

No le respondí, de nuevo mi mente se quedo pensando en mi amiga, llegamos a la casa, sin ánimos de nada, subí a mi habitación, tome el libro de Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte y comencé a leerlo de nuevo. Estuve algunas horas leyendo, mis partes favoritas del libro, cuando ya no puede más y el sueño me gano, deje el libro en la mesita de noche, me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos. No me dormí de inmediato ese siempre ah sido mi problema, por más cansada que este, duro cierto tiempo en conciliar el sueño, las imágenes pasaban por mi mente, Hogwarts, mis adorados personajes, Sirius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andrómeda, todos los Black. No sé en qué momento pero poco a poco caí en un sueño profundo.


End file.
